


painting me powder blue

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Zelda remembered how she’d stare up in awe at Urbosa, who seemed so impossibly tall and stronger than any of Hyrule’s most impressive fighters.Nowadays, Zelda didn’t take notice of Urbosa’s muscles for innocuous reasons.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	painting me powder blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashkinkmeme prompt: Urbosa/Zelda, size kink (no futa)
> 
> Also for the square "age difference" on my ladies bingo card.

Zelda does not remember how old she was when she first met Lady Urbosa. She was young, that she knew for sure. Lady Urbosa visited Hyrule Castle regularly, the chat with the Queen and negotiate with the King. Zelda remembered how she’d stare up in awe at Urbosa, who seemed so impossibly tall and stronger than any of Hyrule’s most impressive fighters.

Nowadays, it was usually Zelda visiting Gerudo Town. Urbosa hadn’t seemed to age at all and she was still larger than life. 

Nowadays, Zelda didn’t take notice of Urbosa’s muscles for innocuous reasons.

They were searching for a lost shrine in the southern stretch of the desert. It was a miserable place to be for longer than a few hours. During the day, the heat was unbearable, even with the light garments the seamstresses of Gerudo had provided. The sun beat down on Zelda, struggling to walk in the shifting sands or control her Sand Seal.

But now, night was approaching. The sun dangled above the horizon as they set up camp. It was too dangerous to dash back to the town in the dark. Lizalfos were quick to strike at night.

“Here,” Urbosa said, holding at a blanket.

Zelda took it and resumed her careful construction of the campfire.

Once the chill of a desert night had set in, the fire and blanket did little to keep her warm. Zelda clenched her jaw, trying to will the shivers away,

Urbosa, who had been preoccupied with cleaning the sand from her shield, glanced at Zelda. “Are you cold?” she asked, with a hint of a smile on her painted lips.

“A bit,” she said, feeling like a pouty child as wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Urbosa hummed. Zelda watched with interest as she set down her shield and stood. Urbosa walked around the fire and behind Zelda. Zelda turned. Urbosa sat behind Zelda, then pulled Zelda to her chest and held her in her impressive arms.

Zelda swallowed, suddenly feeling very, very warm.

“Is this better?” Urbosa questioned, her breath hitting the tip of Zelda’s ear.

Zelda nodded, her mind at a loss for words. Urbosa’s long legs were on either side of her. Zelda closed her eyes, trying to relax in Urbosa’s grasp. It was impossible. She felt so small against Urbosa. She could feel Urbosa’s golden armor and hard muscles against her back, and it was hard to tell where each began and ended. 

“What’s wrong?” Urbosa breathed into Zelda’s ear. “You’re so tense, little bird.”

Perhaps it was the nickname, perhaps it the tone of Urbosa’s voice, nonetheless, something in Zelda snapped.

She wriggled in Urbosa’s arms until she managed to turn around, sitting on her knees as she stared into Urbosa’s eyes.

“If what I do offends you—” Zelda began, as a sort of warning.

Urbosa lifted a hand to Zelda’s face, her fingertips tracing down Zelda’s cheek and jaw. Zelda shuddered,  _ Goddess, even her hands were big. _

“You could do nothing to offend me,” Urbosa whispered.

Zelda surged forward, Urbosa catching her once in her arms once again as their lips met. The blanket was tossed away, allowing for Urbosa’s hands to roam Zelda’s skin uncovered by her Gerudo garments. One rested comfortably on Zelda’s neck, the other teased Zelda’s stomach.

Zelda pulled back, eyes catching on the sight of Urbosa’s smudged lipstick. “Please,” she breathed, although she was unsure what she wanted. Everything, anything.

Urbosa’s hands found their way underneath Zelda’s top. Her broad fingers easily engulfed Zelda’s chest. Zelda let out a shaky breath when Urbosa fingers circled her nipples, not quite touching them despite Zelda’s twitching.

“Take off your clothes,” Urbosa requested. Zelda took a moment to compose herself before she stood to strip in front of Urbosa. 

Urbosa guided Zelda down to rest atop the blanket. Zelda laid out next to the fire, Urbosa between her legs. Urbosa leaned down over her, planting light kisses to Zelda’s chest.

“Urbosa,” Zelda whimpered.

“I’ve got you, Princess,” Urbosa replied against Zelda’s skin. A hand suddenly crept up Zelda’s thigh. “I know what you need.”

Zelda allowed Urbosa to spread her legs further. She whined when Urbosa caught her nipple between her lips. Zelda’s hands gripped her red hair, urging her for more.

Urbosa’s hand finally found its way to Zelda’s clit. She pressed her thumb to it and Zelda cried out into the night. Her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook her. Urbosa hummed against her nipple. She continued to rub Zelda’s clit.

Urbosa was surprisingly gentle. Zelda knew her strength, had seen it in countless battles. She knew Urbosa could hold her down and pierce her with her thick fingers. Urbosa could be as rough as she wanted and Zelda, small and meek in comparison, would be helpless to it. 

Zelda opened her eyes, staring down at her own pale chest. It was dotted with blue. Urbosa had moved to her mouth to Zelda’s other nipple, the first now wet and stiff and stained blue.

Urbosa’s free hand began to circle Zelda’s wet opening. Zelda’s hips pushed forward at the feeling, wanting Urbosa’s fingers inside her.

Urbosa lifted her head, meeting Zelda’s lips once more as she pressed a finger inside.

Zelda sighed into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed. Urbosa’s mouth was warm and firm against hers, Urbosa’s hand both bringing Zelda closer to the edge, and the chilly night air teased Zelda’s nipples.

“Come for me, little bird,” Urbosa moaned and it wasn’t long before Zelda complied. Zelda could feel pleasure zip through her like lightning, and she almost worried Urbosa had lost control. Once the sensations subsided, Zelda stared up at Urbosa, knowing that Urbosa was still in control of herself and her great power. Zelda wondered if Urbosa ever looked flustered and desperate, like Zelda knew she must look. Zelda wondered if  _ she _ could make Urbosa look flustered and desperate.

Zelda let her eyes flutter shut again. Urbosa’s hand came to rest on Zelda’s hips as they kissed. 

Zelda never knew she could feel such comfort in the dead of night, trapped under Lady Urbosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
